


gibbs free energy

by waspfactor



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Character Study, Insecurity, Paranoia, like very slight parasitosis, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: maehara has a mole
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	gibbs free energy

**Author's Note:**

> look. idk man. projection is at an all time high. when no ferry song or kay for inspo, you get wasp.
> 
> i have a few moles on my face and i personally dont Care For Them. so um. take this? at first this was abt acne but. i saw my mole again n u know.
> 
> literally this is just me projecting on maehara because i can!!!!

Maehara has a mole on his face.

Or, rather, he has many moles on his face.

Most are hidden under a layer of carefully blended concealer. The ones that ghost his hairline are hidden by his bangs. He passes the flatter one by his ear off as a freckle and the one mole that grows hair is picked at and shaven down until it scars over instead.

There’s one by his mouth, near the corner of his lips. Impossible to conceal, impossible to pass off as anything but a mole, for it is dark and indescribably raised, the brown pigment lopsided.

Many a night had been spent in sleepless paranoia, picking at it until half his face was red from irritation and warm to touch.

He has a half mind to cleave it off, slicing it clean off would be easier for everyone. When he shaves it catches in the blades anyways so he might as well….

He poses in the mirror, pocketknife poised above the raised bump but Maehara looks at his reflection and realises that he looks dumb. He sets down the knife and doesn’t try again because it’s a stupid idea.

Besides. There’s _something_ under there.

One day at the Isogai residence, he spares a glance at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes automatically drawn to the mole. It’s even more raised today, somehow. His hands move on their own, gliding up to his face to try and give it a _squeeze._ No luck: his fingers slip off his skin and he digs his nail into his finger instead.

Isogai catches it, much to observant for his own good. “Don’t pop your spots in my room.” He laughs quietly.

“It’s not a spot.”

From Maehara’s position on the floor, he can’t properly see Isogai’s face, but he doesn’t have to look at the other to know his face has softened. “Your mole then.”

“There’s something under it,” Maehara turns to look at Isogai. “There’s like… pus or something.”

Isogai is long used to this routine. He gets off his bed and slides down to the floor where Maehara lays, using his phone as a makeshift mirror.

“Hands off,” He chides, gently swatting away Maehara’s hands. “I’ll try okay?”

Isogai’s fingers are slenderer, his nails longer and better looked after. He tries gently at first, not wanting to hurt the other. Nothing happens.

Maehara looks at him silently. Isogai tries again, giving a firmer press. Still nothing, as he expected.

“Nope,” He shakes his head. “Just a mole.”

“Thanks, anyways,” Maehara sits up, stretching. “Want to watch a movie?”

And like that, it’s forgotten about.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://wasp-factor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/waspfactor) :))
> 
> also i called this fic gibbs free energy before i had the mole projection thing n its Funny cos. moles in chemistry and in gibbs free energy equation is in chemistry? unconscious big brain time hehe


End file.
